


Cuddle time

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robot cuddles were needed. So I wrote some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle time

Usually when Rodimus came to Magnus’ office, it meant Magnus wasn’t going to be getting any more work done for the cycle—either because some emergency had come up, or because Rodimus had decided that Magnus needed to have some ‘fun’ instead.

Some days, though, Rodimus showed up, weary and diffident and hopeful, and Magnus pushed back a chair and extended an arm to let him climb up into his lap and settle in. Even now, he fit perfectly between Magnus’ arms, nestled into his chest armor, and he could tuck his helm under Magnus’ chin so that Magnus could see over him to get some work done.

It didn’t last very long, of course. Rodimus just wasn’t very good at keeping still, and eventually he would get restless and either slide off the lap and rush off somewhere, or decide to turn the snuggle session into a ‘facing session. But for the moment his Prime was warm and safe against him, and nothing could be better.

**Author's Note:**

> From [tumblr](http://caiusmajor.tumblr.com/post/47592024468/mooglemisbehaving-garrulous-9-qweety).


End file.
